


Let’s Go

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [13]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon References, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash wakes Eiji up early for a rather ridiculous reason.[Prompt 13: “That look in your eye is really scaring me and not in a good way.”]





	Let’s Go

When the alarm clock goes off an hour before it normally does, Eiji groans and screws his eyes up.

“What is going on?” he mumbles, yawning. “Ash?”

Ash sits bolt upright and switches the alarm clock off, before turning on the lamp.

Eiji groans at the sudden brightness. “Ash? What are you…?”

“The stores should be opening soon. I need to get there first.”

“What stores? I do not understand.” He blinks, managing to open his eyes and adjust to the light. Eiji looks at his boyfriend, at the intense, determined expression on his face, and he grimaces. “Ash… That look in your eye is really scaring me and not in a good way.”

“Huh?” Ash says. “Oh, Eiji, sorry if I’ve freaked you out. I just need to get to the video games store.”

“Why?” Eiji says, a lot calmer now he knows Ash isn’t sleep talking or something like that.

“Because I need to get the new Pokémon game before it sells out.”

“Ah,” is all Eiji says. Now he understands. Ash adores the Pokémon games and it makes sense he wants the newest game. “Okay. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Ash chuckles. “Sure thing, Ei-chan.”


End file.
